Entrée ex Machina
Entrée ex Machina are the GEW Tag Team Champions after having been paired together, reluctantly, to face off against the former champions, The Empire of Blood. Their name derives from Ripplemagne's former tag team with The Tang, who feuded with Napalm before; Matinée ex Machina. The alteration of the word "Matinée" to "Entrée" is a pun on Napalm's girth. However, despite rocky beginnings, the two have united under one banner and formed the Matinée ex Machina Inc. stable with The Tang. Prologue Perhaps the two biggest tag teams of the time, Matinée ex Machina and The Hell Hounds (consisting of Napalm and Vengeance) had a rather mild feud. Neither ever attained the tag team titles. However, the boiling point was reached when Ripplemagne was seen coming to the aid of the World Champion, Baby Dogg, who was attacked by the Hell Hounds backstage. Baby Dogg and Ripplemagne managed to send the gigantic duo packing, but Vengeance claimed that he would get them back. At Open Season, Napalm retaliated for the attack at Chaos by ambushing Ripplemagne backstage and locking him in an equipment trunk. Later in the night, the trunk was used as a weapon against Sah'ta Thor before being thrown to the concrete. Hospital reports show that Ripplemagne suffered a concussion from the drop and disappeared from Global Extreme Wrestling for some time. During this time frame, Kameron Chase and James Magnum formed an alliance with the unveiled owner of Global Extreme Wrestling, Chelsea Reed to bring a new order to the company. Individuals such as the Empire of Blood, Mark Chapman and Shane Tallin formed the resistance against this movement. An Unlikely Tag Team Ironically, Ripplemagne's first match back saw him face off against his friends, Baby Dogg and Sah'ta Thor with Napalm as his partner for the GEW Tag Team Championship. That night would see Baby Dogg side lined due to injury, the death of Sah'ta Thor and the crowning of a reluctant tag team. The two wouldn't compete in another tag team match until the Collision Course Pay-Per-View, but during this time, the arrival of a new tag team, The Jokers Wild (Spades and Blakjak) -- whom had attacked Ripplemagne and Napalm in the past -- would result in a backstage encounter between the two tag teams. Here, Ripplemagne would announce the name of the tag team as Entrée ex Machina. Incorporated The week after, Ripplemagne was booked to face Tony Harrison in a match that he would dominate. However, after being hit with the Asian mist, Ripplemagne locked in the Sandman's Serenade, only for the match to be cut off abruptly. GEW Owner, Chelsea Reed's prodigal superstars, Kameron Chase; Scott Simmonds, GEW Extreme Chaos Champion; James Magnum, World Champion; and Tony Harrison, otherwise known as Reed's Angels would assault Ripplemagne. This would, of course, lead to Napalm assisting his tag team partner, but the four on two advantage was overwhelming. With Ripplemagne in a potentially career ending situation and the Entourage now in danger, we saw the return of The Tang after months of absence and a few teasers. As the ring was cleared, the team united to form the faction, Matinée ex Machina Inc. Later that night, after an interview with Hayden Clarke, Ripplemagne would confront the number one contender for the World Title, Shane Tallin. Here, Ripplemagne made it very clear that MxM+ would be behind him. And, finally, in the main event, we saw this all come to fruition. In a brutal match with Gabriella, Kameron Chase would eventually have Tony Harrison and Scott Simmonds get involved, leading to another disqualification. However, the newly formed faction and Shane Tallin would storm the ring to deliver her to safety. The band of five would stand tall in the ring at the closing of the show. Category:Tag Teams